Single axis force transducers are well known and find application in many situations where load and stress analysis is desired. For example, it is quite common to employ force transducers in the testing of numerous automotive components in a variety of environments. However, each application generally requires a specially designed transducer to meet specific needs and consequently cost is an important factor in their design.
Tension in a load-carrying structure is commonly measured by inserting a load cell into the structure as a link through which the load force passes. The load cell is implemented with suitable signal-generating devices so as to produce an output proportional to load along the measurement axis.
Such cells may be constructed in a variety of configurations, most of which are characterized by stress concentrating areas to maximize elastic distortion. The more complicated the configuration, however, the more expensive is the load cell to manufacture. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a simple, easily machined configuration susceptible of many differeing implementations.